Algo que debia sacar
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Duchess se sentia mal... aparentemente penso que era una indigestion,pero fue algo mas... gracias a Sparrow. Dejen Reviews por favor


**Algo Que Debia Sacar**

Esto solamente es algo que hago por gusto,no gano nada,EAH Pertenece a Mattel.

 **aclarado todo... Comenzamos!**

Enferma

justo asi se sentia Duchess

Aparentemente todos incluso Cupid se preocuparon por ella Todo estaba claro que ella no queria la ayuda de nadie,sin embargo solo pensaban que era un ligero caso de indigestion o algo por el estilo,aunque eso solo era una excusa,quiza algo que comio demas o alguien que la golpeo en el abdomen,lo que haya sido no sentia nada pero si se sentia algo enferma.

si se sentia un poco mal no consideraria el asistir a clases,sin embargo no queria faltar por 2 razones, una era Sparrow Hood,ese rockero bobalicon que se habia ganado con mucho trabajo su corazon,y dos que necesitaba estudiar mas Despues de todo competia con Ashlynn y con raven por un record de asistencia perfecta

Tal vez el quedarse en casa debio ser mejor opcion asi se desharia del dolor un poco

pero antes de ir a la enfermeria,definitivamente Sparrow vino y platico con ella

-hey Duchess(sonriendo) te traje esta barra frutal que me habias pedido desde hace ayer

-no gracias,no tengo mucha hambre ahora

-oye algo te pasa?

-si,por primera vez no me siento tan bien como deberia,ademas de que es raro que te lo cuente a ti

-bueno si pero no estas enferma? de lo contrario tendria que llevarte a la enfermeria

-no(sacudiendo su cabeza) por supuesto que no

-alguien te golpeo? por que si fue eso creeme que me van a conocer

-No Sparrow no fue eso tampoco estoy enferma no lastimada

-Bueno entonces cual es el problema?

Duchess odiaba sentirse asi,pero debia sacarlo ya... era como si una piedrita se hubiese metido en sus Zapatillas de Ballet,como si un misil fuese a dar en el blanco,de todas formas era mejor sacarlo ahora y no despues.

asi que sin mas preambulo decidio decirlo.

-Sparrow,Si te digo esto,estaras bien con respecto a ello?

-seguro,lo que sea que tengas que decirme puedo manejarlo.

-esta bien,aqui voy...(diciendo con suspiro)

Duchess tomo un respiro profundo,inhalo con algo de calma y dejo salir algo de su mente que incluso Sparrow le caeria como un balde de agua fria.

...

...

...

-ESTOYEMBARAZADAYTUERESELPADREDEMIBEBE,ESTARASBIEN?

De pronto Sparrow estaba bastante confundido,escucho de verdad esas palabras ahora mismo? de pronto no podia entender el rapido hablar de Duchess

-Lo siento no entendi lo que dijiste,pero podrias repetirlo mas despacio?

Duchess,con mas calma le dijo a su Novio Sparrow

-Dije,"Estoy Embarazada,y tu eres el padre de mi bebe,estaras bien?"

En esta ocasion efectivamente fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua silencio era una señal de su confusion,para el era increible,pero aun con todas las explicaciones en educacion y salud,el realmente recordaba vagamente cuando intimo con Duchess,aunque fueron varias veces,diciendo que el fue el privilegiado en "cortar la cinta de inauguracion" por asi decirlo,todo se dio y en una de esas ocasiones sucedio solamente en el momento correcto.

aparentemente tenia problemas para encontrar una respuesta

-Emmm Sparrow? (levantando una ceja) No oiste lo que acabo de decir?

aun no habia respuesta fija,para tratar de descongelarlo de su trance sacudio su mano frente a sus ojos

-Hola? Hola? Hay alguien en casa? Hoooola Tierra a Sparrow!

despues de chasquear los dedos y sacudir sus manos,finalmente obtuvo respuesta

...

...

...

...

-*PAF!*

cayendo desmayado al suelo...

de pronto Duchess como si lo predijiese,supo cual iba a ser la reaccion al dar dicha noticia.

-si,sabria que esto te iba a pasar... (Duchess giro sus ojos)

Tirado en el piso e inconsciente,Sparrow tuvo una especie de presentacion de diapositivas de su hijo que iba a ser mitad royal y mitad rebel,sus padres iban a perseguirlo por lo que hizo en cierto modo,aunque su padre lo tomaria con mas calma a cierto modo,aun en el piso el finalmente vio y murmuro algo extraño

-"Embarazada... Pañales... leche... olvidar usar condon..."

aparentemente esto es algo que Sparrow no vio venir,pero para Duchess era algo de suerte,pero demasiada suerte diriamos ya que se libro de ese Stress que tenia presionado su pecho de una vez por todas.

Fin


End file.
